Kategoria:Lindje 1451
Lista e librave për Adem Demaçin dhe Lëvizja e Bashkimit Kombëtar Libra për Demaçin dhe Lëvizjen e Bashkimit Kombëtar #Sabri Hamiti, “Leja e njohtimit 1985” (poema dramatike “Kutia e zezë), . #Xhafer Shatri, “Pse dergjet në burg Adem Demaçi”, Bern, . #“Alternativa”, nr. 1-2, Lubjanë, . #“Alternativa”, nr. 5 Lubjanë, . #Agim Vinca, “Popull i pandaluar”, Prishtinë, . #Selatin Novosella, “Kosova ‘68”, Prishtinë, . #Hajdin Abazi, “Të paepurit”, Tiranë, . #Teki Dërvishi, “Palimpsest për Dush Kusarin”, #Adil Pireva, “Gjashtëdhjeteteta shqiptare”, Prishtinë, . #Selatinë Novosella, “Kosova ‘64”.Prishtinë, . #Sefedin Fetiu, “Alternativa e kuptimit”, Prishtinë, . #Selatin Novosella, “Kosova ‘75”, Prishtinë, . #Fazli Greiçevci, “Gjethet e përgjakuna”, Prishtinë, . #Bajram Kosumi, “Koncepti për subpolitikë”, Ferizaj, . # Ukshin Hoti, “Historia politike e çështjes shqiptare”, Prishtinë, . # Tafil Morina, “Mustafë Venhari –mësues qëndrese”, Prishtinë, . # Lëvizja Demokratike Shqiptar, “Materiale”, Prishtinë, . # Muhamet Pirraku, “Lëvizja popullore për faljen e gjaqeve, 1990-1992”, Prishtinë, . # Faton Abdullahu, “Dimensionet e identitetit qytetërues”, Prishtinë, . # Bardh Hamzaj, “Rrëfime për luftën dhe lirinë”, Prishtinë, . # Rexhep Qosja, “Paqja e përgjakshme”, Tiranë, . # Shyqri Galica, “Mesazhi kritik”, Prishtinë, . # Zymer Neziri, “Isa Demaj – jeta dhe veprimtaria atdhetare”, Prishtinë, . # Agim Zogaj, “Naim Maloku - dëshmi për për rrugën e lirisë”, Prishtinë, . # Muhamet Pirraku, “Për kauzën kombëtare 1997-1999”, Prishtinë, . # Safet Zejnullahu, “Lufta për Kosovën – flet komandant Remi”, Prishtinë, . # “Misioni i Çlirimit I dhe II” (përmbledhje artikujsh) # Ibish Neziri, “Ahmet Haxhiu – një jetë të tërë në Lëvizjen ilegale”, Prishtinë, . # Bedri Islami, “E fshehta e hapur e Kosovës”, Prishtinë, . # Arif Imaj, “Feniksi i lirisë”, Tiranë, . # Xhemil Zeqiri, “Në mbrojtje (diplomatike) të çështjes shqiptare”, . # Skënder Zhitia, “Dëshmorët e UÇK-së të Zonës Operative të Llapit”, Prishtinë, . # Bardh Hamzaj, “Paqja e gjeneralit”, Prishtinë, . # Zymer Neziri dhe Ismail Gashi, “Avdi Kelmendi – jeta dhe veprimtaria atdhetare”, Prishtinë, . # Shefqet Jashari – Strofci, “Pse jemi kështu siç jemi?”, Prishtinë, . # Halit Katana, “Tri dimensionet e luftës çlirimtare të Kosovës”, Tiranë, . # Ismail Syla, “Prania e mungesës”, Prishtinë, . # Sabile Keçmezi – Basha, “Organizatat dhe Grupet ilegale në Kosovë 1991-1989”, Prishtinë, . # Et’hem Çeku, “Mendimi politik i Lëvizjes ilegale në Kosovë, 1945-1981”, Prishtinë, . # Fehmi Baftiu, “Kosova – krizë ndërkombëtare”, Prishtinë, . # Mehmet Hajrizi, “Sprova të çlirimit”, Prishtinë, . # Remzi Baloku, Ruzhdi Baloku, “Organizata për Bashkimin e Trojeve Shqiptare”, Pejë, . # Hakif Bajrami, “Dosja Demaçi”, Prishtinë, . # Adil Pireva, “Vite shprese e qëndrese”, Prishtinë, . # Et’hem Çeku, “Shekulli i ilegales”, Prishtinë, . # Mehmet Bislmi, “Këtu i thonë Drenicë”, Prishtinë, . # Shkëlzen Gashi, “Marrëveshja për paqe të përkohshme”, Prishtinë, . # Agim Vinca, “Fije të pakëputura”, Shkup, .. # Grup autorësh, “Masakra në burgun e Dubravës”, Prishtinë, . # Frrok Kristaj, “Imzot Nikë Prela”, Ferizaj, . # Azem Beqiri, “Dhimbje krenare”, Prishtinë, . # Selatin Novosella, “Demaçi – metaforë lirie”, Prishtinë, . # Nasho Jorgaqi, "Profile dhe probleme letrare", Tiranë, . Bibliografia e veprave, kryesisht në anglisht, për Demaçin, mendimet dhe veprat e tij Bibliografia është kryesisht në gjuhën angleze. # The Former Yugoslavia at the Turn of the Twenty-first Century by Ian Jeffries, Inc NetLibrary, . # Kosova Express by James Pettifer, C. Hurts & Co (Publishers), . # Amnesty International Report 1978, published by Amnesty International, . # The Kosovo Conflict and International Law: An Analytical Documentation 1974-1999 by Heike Krieger, published by the Press Syndicate of the University of Cambridge, . # Winning Ugly: NATO's War to Save Kosovo by Ivo H. Daalder, Michael E. O'Hanlon, published by The Brookings Insitution, . # At War with Ourselves: Why America Is Squandering Its Chance to Build a Better World by Michael Hirsh, published by Oxform University Press, . # Experimenting with Democracy: Regime Change in the Balkans, edited by Geoffrey Pridham, Tom Gallagher, published by Routledge Studies of Societies in Transion, London, . # Slobodan Milosevic and the Destruction of Yugoslavia by Louis Sell, published by Duke University Press, . # Annual Survey of Eastern Europe and the Former Soviet Union 1997 by Peter Rutland, EastWest Institute, New York, . # Potentials of Disorder by Jan Koehler, Christoph Zürcher, Manchester Univeristy Press, . # Kosovo: An Unfinished Peace by William G. O'Neill, published in the United States of America in by Lynne Rienner Publishers. # De Facto States: The Quest for Sovereignty by Barry Bartmann, Tozun. Bahcheli, Routledge, . # The Grooves of Change: Eastern Europe at the Turn of the Millennium, by James F. Brown Duke University Press, . # Humanitarian Law Violations in Kosovo by Fred Abrahams, published by Human Rights Watch, . # New Approaches to Balkan Studies by Dimitris Keridis, Ellen Elias-Bursać, Brassey’s Book Orders, . # Opportunities Missed, Opportunities Seized: Preventive Diplomacy in the Post by Bruce W. Jentleson, Rowman and Littlefield Publishers, . # Kosovosko pitanje by Branko Horvat, Globus, . # Kosovo: The Politics Of Identity And Space by Denisa Kostovicova, Routledge, . # A Force More Powerful: A Century of Non-Violent Conflict by Peter Ackerman and Jack DuVall, . # Kosovo: War and Revenge by Tim Judah, . # Frontiers and Ghettos: State Violence in Serbia and Israel by James Ron, . # History of the Present: Essays, Sketches, and Dispatches from Europe in the 1990s by Timothy Garton Ash, . # Madam Secretary: A Memoir by Madeleine Albright, . # The Albanian Question: Reshaping the Balkans by James Pettifer and Miranda Vickers, . # Ethnic Bargaining: The Paradox of Minority Empowerment by Erin K. Jenne, . # Guerrilla Radio: Rock 'N' Roll Radio and Serbia's Underground Resistance (Nation Books) by Matthew Collin, . # Yugoslavia as History: Twice there was a Country by John R. Lampe, . # The Fragmentation of Yugoslavia: Nationalism and War in the Balkans by Aleksandar Pavkovic, . # Kosovo: How Myths and Truths Started a War by Julie A. Mertus, . # Faith-Based Diplomacy: Trumping Realpolitik by Douglas Johnston, . # Kosovo: A Short History by Noel Malcolm and University Pres New York, . # The Oxford Companion to Politics of the World by Joel Krieger, . # The Road to War in Serbia: Trauma and Catharsis by Central European University Press, Nebojsa Popov, and Drinka Gojkovic, . # Serpent in the Bosom: The Rise and Fall of Slobodan Milosevic by Lenard J. Cohen, . # Slovenia: From Yugoslavia to the European Union by Mojmir Mrak, Matija Rojec, and Carlos Silva-Jauregui, . # Civil Resistance in Kosovo by Howard Clark, 2000. # The Politics of Serbia in the 1990s by Robert Thomas, 1999. # Albania in Transition: The Rocky Road to Democracy (Nations of the Modern World Ser) by Biberaj and Elez Biberaj, 1999. # Understanding the War in Kosovo by Florian Bieber, . # The Kosovo Conflict:A Diplomatic History Through Documents by Philip Auerswald, . # Thinking about Yugoslavia: Scholarly Debates about the Yugoslav Breakup and the Wars in Bosnia and Kosovo by Sabrina P. Ramet, . # Virtual War: Kosovo and Beyond by Michael Ignatieff, . # The History of Serbia by John K. Cox, . # The Balkans in the New Millennium In the Shadow of War and Peace (Outcast Europe) by Tom Gallagher, . # Europe and the Recognition of New States in Yugoslavia by Richard Caplan, . # Taking Liberties: Four Decades in the Struggle for Rights by Aryeh Neier, . # Publishing in Yugoslavia's Successor States by Michael Biggins and Janet Crayne, . # Geopolitique de la Serbie-Montenegro (Geopolitique des etats du monde) by Catherine Lutard, . # Only the Nails Remain: Scenes from the Balkan Wars by Christopher Merrill, . # The Kosovo Tragedy: The Human Rights Dimensions by Ken Booth, . # From Town to Town: Local Authorities As Transnational Actors by Christian Wellmann, . # Rethink: Cause and Consequences of September 11 by Giorgio Baravalle, . # Masters of the Universe?: Nato's Balkan Crusade by Tariq Ali, . # Serbia Under Milosevic: Politics in the 1990s by Robert D Thomas, . # Kosovo Work in Progress: Closing the Cycle of Violence by Howard Clark, . # Milosevic and Markovic: A Lust for Power by Slavoljub Djukic, . # Peace with Justice?: War Crimes and Accountability in the Former Yugoslavia by Paul R. Williams, Michael P. Scharf, . # The New European Diasporas: National Minorities and Conflict in Eastern Europe by Michael Mandelbaum, . # Sandžak - porobljena zemlja: Bosna, Sandžak i Kosovo kroz historiju by Harun Crnovršanin, Nuro Sadiković – . # Imputato Milosevic: il processo ai vinti e l'etica della guerra by Massimo Nava – . # News Dictionary 1976, edited by Mary Elizabeth Clifford, Raymond Hill, Stephen Orlofsky, . # Geopolitique de La Serbie-Montenegro by Catherine Lutard, . # Die Beobachter der Balkankrise by Wolfgang Kaufmann , . # Publishing in Yugoslavia's Successor States by Michael Biggins, Janet Crayne, . Category:Lista (Letërsi) Category:Lëvizja e Bashkimit Kombëtar